First to Fight
First to Fight is the first level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS). The level starts with ''Parker'' (the player) being told that combat operations start soon and needs to be "battle ready". After being told this Parker is ordered to go to the firing range to shoot targets. When he gets to the firing range he is ordered to pick up an M16A4 and shoot the targets from the hip, while crouched, and using the aim down sights. After target practice Parker is ordered to pick up Fragmentation grenades and throw them through the windows and doors. After that, Parker is ordered to go to the arming and disarming station where he is taught how to arm and disarm bombs. First he disarms a bomb, then he arms one. Then he is ordered to the bombing range to call in an air strike. At the bombing range an instructor named Sgt. Newman orders Parker to call an air strike on a T72 down range. After Parker successfully calls in the air strike, Sgt. Newman congratulates Parker. Suddenly, the OpFor attack the base. Sgt. Newman is killed, and Parker must get to the Humvee parked in the garage. Parker fights his way to the Humvee and gets on the M2 machine gun on it as another Marine drives it away. Objectives *Go to firing range *Pick up the M16 *Shoot four targets *Shoot four targets using Aim Down Sight (ADS) mode *Shoot four targets while crouched *Pick up the grenades *Throw grenades through the indicated doors and windows *Report to Sgt. Vance *Complete place charge trial *Complete disarm charge trial *Move to bombing range *Use the binoculars to call in the air strike to eliminate the enemy tank *Get to the motor pool Trivia *This mission's name has created confusion for some as to the United States Marine Corps' official motto. The official motto of the US Marine Corps is "Semper fi" (ever faithful), not "First to fight". *If you go to the stations in the wrong order, the instructor at that station will say, "What's your problem Corporal? You haven't finished training yet!". That tells everyone that he is a Corporal already. It will not affect the level by doing them in the wrong order. *If you throw grenades at some of your instructors in this level (and at allies in subsequent levels), they will attempt to throw them away. *If you throw enough grenades at your instructors, they will throw away 1 or 2 of them, but any more thrown rapidly will explode. If enough explode at your instructor, he may die and the level will restart. In subsequent levels, however, if you kill some (this varies with how important your partners are to the level) allies with grenades, the level will NOT restart. *When the base is invaded, you can kill your partners (either by melee or grenades). *This is one of two missions in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) campaign in which the player can obtain an RPG-7. However, if the OpFor soldier using it is not killed quickly, there will be no ammunition left for it and even if there is there will be very few, if any, hostiles left for it to be used against. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzzebXz9hw4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 (DS) Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels